Take It All Back and Never Let You Go
by BandanaMansDamsel
Summary: Even when the argument gets out of hand, even when it feels like you should just give up, even when you're totally done with everything, never let them go. You just might regret it for the rest of your life. Jarlos. *Reuploaded*


**A/N:** Just a little something I wrote. Short, but not very sweet. It takes place when they're older, but the whole audtion- Gustavo thing never happend. x  
><strong>I uploaded again after fixing some mistakes I noticed. <strong>

_"You always have to blame it on me! It's always my fault!" The latino yelled._

_"Because you're the one who always screws up, damn it!" James screamed back._

James would be lying if he said they didn't fight a lot. It was mostly trivial things which they got over quickly though. Sometimes they would end up wrestling like they used to when they were younger. Now it usually ended with kissing and 'sorrys', and_ a lot_ of making out.

This time it seemed like a big deal to James though. Which sucks considering he can't even remember what they were fighting about. Maybe it was the summer heat, or maybe all the stress got to him. He'd been busy; they both had. They were getting ready for their big move to a place they bought in LA. Their current apartment was a mess; boxes everywhere. Between packing, going to auditions and trying to find a job, it was a lot of work.

That was it. Carlos wasn't taking it seriously. He was acting like it was no big deal. Like packing up and moving with your boyfriend was going to be quick and easy. He didn't understand the pressure, as many times as his boyfriend tried to explain it.  
>He was acting like a child, but in that moment James forgot that was one of the qualities that made him love Carlos.<p>

_"You're always yelling at me!" Carlos cried throwing his hands up in the air._

_"You fucking deserve it!"_

_"I don't have to take this you know! I - I could just leave," he said shakily and in a softer tone than before. Tears threatened to fall and this was well past the point where normally starts feeling horrible and just can't take seeing Carlos sad._

_"Fuck. You know? Good. GO! The doors right there and do me a favor and don't come back!" This came out instead. _

James knew he took it to far, but he was at his boiling point.

It never got that far. Ever. Even at this age Carlos looks like a kicked puppy when he's sad. That one look was all it usually took for James' temper to disappear and have him running to Carlos' side to kiss the hurt away.

_Carlos stood there shaking, his arms wrapped around himself and fighting back tears. James just stared back, fists clenched, waiting for Carlos to make the next move.  
><em>

Oh, what a move it was. James would never forgive himself for the rest of his life.

_Grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter, Carlos ran out the door.  
>James turned and slammed his fists against the wall as the door slammed shut. 'He has nowhere else to go. He'll be back,' he kept telling himself, still fuming.<br>He heard the car start up and then speed out of the driveway._

_Their apartment was a lot quieter now. Not a sound heard in the whole neighborhood in fact. It was at least 12, it would've been pitch black out if it weren't for the few street lights._

Normally too much quiet bothers him, but what he would give for it to have stayed that way.

_He heard it.  
>No. He fucking felt it.<br>Two cars colliding. Just down the road? His heart skipped a beat, but that's all it took before he stormed out the door running in the direction of the crash._

_The crash where Carlos was too distracted too see the other guy, who was texting thinking nobody would be on the road. coming and hitting him straight on._

James starts crying just thinking about it. As he sits in the emergency room waiting, just waiting, _and hoping _for some good news. For the doctor to come out and tell him everything is ok.

The doctor says he can go see him. He tells him he's suffered a lot of blood loss and has several broken ribs and a broken collar bone, but is going to recover. Apparently he's quite lucky considering the condition of the car. It makes James feel a little better. Just a little. He breaths a sigh of relief.

He walks in and feels broken all over agian though because on the bed is _his_ Carlos, broken. The boy he would do absolutely anything for. Who he loved so much it hurt. Was hurt.  
>He was attached to tubes and machines, and god it pained James to even look.<br>Shaking, he walked over, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.  
>Slowly taking his love's hand, before bursting into tears and burying his head into the matress.<p>

"I'm sorry," James whispered once he was under control of his crying to a still unconscious Carlos.  
>"I love you," he said rubbing circles into Carlos' hand, "So much," before biting his lip and breaking down again.<p>

The only other sound in the room being the steady, but soft, beat of the EKG.


End file.
